plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome to the , started May 12th, 2009 A wiki and guide to the Game of the Year, Plants vs. Zombies, a tower defense video game developed and published by PopCap Games for Windows, Mac OS X, iPhone, iPad, IPod Touch, Xbox Live Arcade, and Nintendo DS. Now covering . News *Yet another incarnation of Plants Vs. Zombies will be available for PS3! Watch the trailer for it here! Contents ( ) Overview Similar to other tower defense games, but even more advanced, Plants vs. Zombies sees players planting different types of plants, each with their own unique offensive or defensive capabilities, across the front lawn, back lawn, and roof of a house in order to stop a horde of zombies from devouring the brains of the resident living inside. The zombies also come in a number of types that have different attributes and abilities, with zombies that can tunnel or pole vault over obstacles, balloon and Zamboni riding zombies, Thriller-inspired dancing zombies that can raise others from the ground, as well as zombies that wear armor such as tin buckets or carry shields such as screen doors that make them harder to dispatch. The game also features extra modes that are unlockable as the player progresses through the game's main Adventure mode. These include Survival Mode, Puzzle Mode, and a selection of Mini-games including zombie themed versions of PopCap games Bejeweled and Insaniquarium. In the version made for iPad and iPod Touch, a mode called Quick Play lets players play their favorite levels over again. Players can also purchase items and plant upgrades with money dropped by zombies or won by playing these extra modes. The versions available through Steam, on the iPhone/iPod Touch, on the iPad, on the Xbox, on the Nintendo DS, and the Game of the Year version also feature Achievements. What's new * Trophy * Vaulting Zombies * Shields * Alive and Planting * Thrilling the Zombies * Down the Hole! * Beyond the Grave * Help Last updated May 14, 2010, 3:43 A.M. GMT Most Popular Pages #List of Zombies ‎(77446 views) #Gallery of Plants ‎(76491 views) #Plants ‎(69516 views) #Gargantuar ‎(35176 views) #Zombie Yeti ‎(30883 views) #Achievements ‎(30468 views) Last updated January 15, 2011. Contribute to this wiki To write a new article for the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki, just enter the article title in the box below. Thank you for your contribution, and happy editing! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Featured Article: Scaredy-shroom Scaredy-shroom is a long-range mushroom intended to be used during the night levels as an early defense. It is unique in that it hides when zombies get too close. They can be planted rather early giving you coverage in a whole lane; its long range will be able to kill an incoming zombie and give you enough protection to keep planting sun-shrooms. '' Read more at the article 'Scaredy-shroom! Popular Article: Zen Garden The Zen Garden is a virtual garden where you keep plants that you have collected, usually obtained from Presents. They are the same plants you use in the game. It is an alternative, non-competitive environment obtained by completing the Adventure Mode level 5-4 for the first time. Find out more at '''Zen Garden! Featured Video skWpK0Cut18& __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Plants vs. Zombies Wiki